The following relates to the information storage, distribution, and processing arts. It especially relates to providing interactive personalized database access for use at trade shows and other collaborative retailing environments, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, the following will also find application more generally in creating and maintaining personalized wireless database access in environments having high concentrations of mobile users.
Databases are widely used in business, government, technology, and other applications. Initially, databases were highly centralized and wired, typically including a central server accessed by “dumb” terminals hard wired to the server. As database content and the number of accessing users increases, such a centralized database topology becomes problematic, as users experience frequent bottlenecks, access time-outs, and so forth.
As a way to reduce such bottlenecks, distributed database topologies are sometimes employed. In distributed databases, a central database server pushes data to remote servers. Users access the remote servers to interact with the database. By providing a number of remote servers, user load is distributed amongst the servers, reducing bottlenecks.
The remote servers are generally stationary, and do not travel with the user. Although the user may be able to access the remote server via a wireless network, such access can be intermittent depending upon the wireless coverage area, the mobility of the user, the load on the wireless service and the database server, and so forth. If the wireless connection is lost, the user cannot access the database.
Moreover, server access in distributed systems is generally not personalized with respect to information content. Rather, each remote server typically receives a substantial fraction of the total content of the central database, so as to service a large number of users with diverse database needs. In some database configurations, limited personalization is provided by generating server-side or client-side cookies that contain information about a specific user's preferences.
None of these solutions are suitable for environments containing a high concentration of mobile users each desiring personalized database access. One example of such an environment is a retail marketing trade show. Such a trade show typically attracts hundreds or thousands of buyers and sellers. At a major trade show, buyers may represent regional, national, or global retail outlets, such as department store chains, that endeavor to line up purchase contracts for a large number of product types from a large number of sellers. Similarly, sellers may represent major wholesalers endeavoring to sell a wide range of product lines to many different buyers. Sales contracts initiated or concluded at major trade shows often account for a large proportion of total sales for sellers, and similarly purchase contracts initiated or concluded at major trade shows often account for much of the product inventory offered for sale by retailers. Accordingly, it is mutually beneficial for both buyers and sellers to conduct business efficiently at such trade shows.
Existing database topologies, including distributed databases, are generally unsuitable for providing interactive database access at trade shows and other events attended by large numbers of mobile users. It is impractical to wire the numerous trade show booths, hotel rooms, hallways, and other locations where business transactions may occur. Wireless access to a distributed database is also problematic. A large trade show held in a hotel, convention center, or other venue may involve thousands or tens of thousands of buyers and sellers. Such a large volume of mobile users attempting to maintain wireless connections with a distributed database through a wireless local area network will quickly overload the network, creating delays, broken connections, and other disruptions that can lead to lost sales and frustrated participants. Moreover, some transactions may occur outside of the range of the wireless network, for example at nearby restaurants or nearby hotels not covered by the wireless local area network.
Moreover, the lack of personalization of typical distributed databases is problematic in a trade show environment. Typically, buyers have complex forms that must be completed by the seller in order to initiate a transaction. In most transactions, the buyer will have its own personalized forms, which must be properly filled out with the seller's specific information. Accessing the distributed database to acquire the buyer's forms and the seller's information is generally unmanageable in a high density trade show environment where hundreds of complex transactions are occurring substantially simultaneously.
The following contemplates improved apparatuses and methods that overcome the above-mentioned limitations and others.